The two skilled samurais
by pumkinluv01
Summary: When Mifune is sent to a new world he needs to find a way home but can he do it? "Speaking" (Thinking) Other
1. Chapter 1

There are few who'd deny, at what he dose he is the best for his talents were renowned far and wide. He was the one who protected her from anything and everything that would hurt her. After all he was her garden it's what he dose. What was his name? He's been called many things but his name is Mifune. He was the gardion of Angela, the young witch who didn't have enough magic to protect herself. From all the time they spent together people would think Mifune was the witches father, he was not. Mifune had been watching over her for a few years now and her magic was getting stronger, so she wanted to try a few spells but she needed something or someone to try the spells on. So one day she asked Mifune if she could try something on him, she said it was a spell she made up and she had no idea what it would do to him. He aggread to let her try the spell out on him and the second after she jumped up and down in excitment. After a few minutes of her jumping up and down she calmed down enough to try out her new spell. "Okay! Now you stand over here and i'll try and make the spell work!" Angela said with a huge smile on her face. Mifune simply nodded and walked a little closer to started chanting some words Mifune could not hear nor make out but he saw a small green ball of somesort of magic. After a minute or so of the ball slowly growing she let it float over to Mifune. As soon as it touched him it glowed a very bright green and got big enough for Mifnue to step in side of it but he didn't have a choice since he was sucked into it then it disappeared, with Mifune in side of it."Wh-where did he... Go?" Angela asked no one.

Yes. Where did he go? Well he wasn't even sure of that.(Where did it send me?) Mifune thought to himself. He was in a dark allyway, after standing there for a few minutes he looked around to see if anything looked familiar but his eyes widend as he saw what was around. He was in a big city with flying cars and strange creatures. All he had was the clothes he had on, a few peaces of candy, and a few dozen swords. Mifune was in shock at everything he just saw.


	2. The forest

(What did that thing do?) Mifune thought still looking around. He sighed not knowing where he was but he knew he couldn't stay there forever so he started walking trying not to draw to much attention to himself, he was rather good at keeping his head down and staying quiet so being invisible was easy for him. After walking around for what felt like hours Mifune stopped and looked around again he was still in the same city and it looked like he had only taken a few steps. He didn't know why it looked like he'd only taken a few steps but he didn't stop for long after seconds of looking around he started walking again. After awhile it started to get dark and Mufine started looking for a place to stay but he had no money for a hotel... At least no money that was worth anything here as he soon figured out. So he'd need to fined someplace else to sleep which wasn't that easy but after sometime he found that a sewer would work but only for tonight, he didn't like being in the sewers it made him feel really poor but to be fair be was poor in this place. So Mifune spent the night in a sewer.

The next morning around seven AM he had left and lucky for him the sewer smell didn't follow him around and he'd managed to fined his way out of the city which took an hour and into a forest if he didn't know any better he'd say that the trees were watching him but the trees didn't have eyes so that was silly... Or was it? Mifune spun around to look behind him but no one was there he sighed then turned back around then kept walking though he couldn't shake the feeling of him being watched.

On the other side of the forest stood another samurai by the name of Jack. Jack had been walking through this forest for a few hours now but could not fined a way through it and after walking for so long he decided to take a small break. He sat on the ground and had started a small fire so it would be easy to put out when he heard some rustling in nearby bushes, he narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword but he didn't start to attack. Not yet...


End file.
